


(i found out that) everybody talks

by guiltylights



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, First-years as Third-years, M/M, Multi, Nobody Understands the Concept of Polyamory: the fic, Vice-captain!Yamaguchi, aka the fic where nobody knows What the Fuck's the Deal with the five of them, captain!tsukishima, look in my other fics i always have yams as captain but in this fic i decided to switch it up a lil, the story of how the five of them got together as told from outsiders' perspective, this is only mentioned in like one line though lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 14:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12961197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guiltylights/pseuds/guiltylights
Summary: The five of them become something of a spectacle, in their third-year. With Yamaguchi and Tsukishima dating, along with the entire fiasco that is the Hinata-Kageyama-Yachi situation, the entire school populace becomes interested in their group interactions the same way one would be devoted to a personal investment. At least a few pairs of eyes are on them at any one time during their daily lunches in the school’s back courtyard. If any volleyball club juniors want to find their seniors, whether it’s their tall stoic captain, their smiling kind vice-captain, their glaring setter, their loud-spirited ace, or their shy but capable club manager, they can almost always find them in the same place during lunch hour, clustered together eating food and chatting, sharing notes and discussing new volleyball related matters. They would always sit together.The third-year Karasuno volleyball club members have a secret.





	(i found out that) everybody talks

**Author's Note:**

> OT5 is a gre a t idea and I am in full support of it. There is a sad lacking of fics for this concept (though the few fics there are, they’re s o fantastic) so here is me jumping onto this bandwagon and riding it into the sunset. No I’m not sorry. 
> 
> Title is taken from “Everybody Talks” by Neon Trees, though the song played little to no part in the writing of this fic.

.

.

.

.

.

The third-year Karasuno volleyball club members have a secret.

It starts in their second year of high school. A first year junior from the club tells everyone he knows that Yachi and Hinata are dating, claiming that the both of them had held hands the entire way home after club practice the other day – fingers laced together in a way that could “only mean they’re, you know, _together_ now”. The news spread quickly, the way rumours about love always seem to do _, hey, did you hear? Yachi Hitoka from class 2-5 and Hinata Shouyou from class 2-2 are dating now._ But new couples are not a new thing, and neither Hinata Shouyou nor Yachi Hitoka are people of particular renown or interest in the school (despite the miraculous comeback of their volleyball club one year prior), and so the rumour fades into obscurity as quickly as it had come.

At least, it does, until two months later when another first-year junior swears on his _life_ that he saw Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shouyou _kiss_ underneath a street lamplight, in an alleyway he had happened to pass by on his way home from soccer practice. Tall, grumpy, blue-eyed Kageyama with short, sunny, brown-eyed Hinata – it’s a combination that raises several eyebrows and turns many heads, not even mentioning the fact that they’re both guys.

The rumours start anew. The two first-years in question have a very public argument about it in their class, and news of that argument spread quickly throughout the school. The volleyball junior insists that the other is lying, because just the other day he had witnessed Yachi-senpai press a kiss to Hinata-senpai’s cheek after a particularly difficult game; the soccer first-year retorts that the _other_ must be lying, because he knows what he saw – and what he had seen was Kageyama and Hinata-senpai _kissing, lips to lips,_ in fact he could bring the other to the exact street spot _right now,_ plus _have you not seen the two of them in school? They’re inseparable, they have_ go _t to be dating –_ the soccer junior insists that the kiss Yachi gave Hinata must’ve been a lie, and that maybe the volleyball junior saw it from the wrong angle, or something.

Their argument gets their class buzzing, and before long the buzz spreads from that one class, to the other first-year classes, and even goes up the levels, reaching even the third-years. People gossip, wondering what is a possible explanation for the situation: is Hinata dating Yachi, or Kageyama?

There are some people who side with Kageyama, who say that Yachi and Hinata must’ve broken up sometime in the middle of the school year, in the two months in between where Yachi and Hinata had been first spotted holding hands and when Kageyama and Hinata were caught kissing. Wasn't there a period where Yachi-senpai had looked particularly miserable back then, where she had been sitting in her classroom reviewing vocabulary notes by herself? Hinata must have dumped Yachi and gotten together with Kageyama then. It makes sense, after all – Hinata and Kageyama are always together, whether for volleyball practice, studying, eating lunch or supplementary lessons (equally horrific at academics as they are). It’s only natural that they would get together.

Yet there are others who side with Yachi, who say that Yachi and Hinata are still dating, because whenever the two of them are seen hanging out together both of them are blushing to the roots of their hair, in the way only a young couple in love can. Whoever witnessed Kageyama and Hinata must’ve seen wrong; Kageyama and Hinata might be together all the time, but they’re constantly yelling at each other even on the best of days, so how could they be dating? They’re both guys, too, so them dating would be _weird, what, don’t be ridiculous._

Maybe Kageyama had a crush on Hinata, and that kiss the junior witnessed had been a confession scene – but surely Kageyama had been rejected, for _don’t you guys remember that week when Kageyama-senpai walked around school with the angriest look on his face? I bet he was rejected back then._ Plus, whenever Hinata and Kageyama meet up for lunch Yachi is there too, so it’s not as if Kageyama and Hinata hanging out together during lunch-time is some exclusive case.

There’s yet another group of people, who believe that Hinata is a cheat, and that he’s dating both Kageyama and Yachi at the same time and neither Kageyama nor Yachi knows the truth about the other. But those who know Hinata Shouyou snort and dismiss this rumour, because it’s hard to imagine Hinata as being anything less than genuine.

Speculation around the trio thicken until they are the hottest gossip topic in the school, the story that students pass along to each other most often with a _psst, hey, did you know, listen to this._ It’s gotten to the point where people even approach the terrifying third-year volleyball club seniors for the truth; but as rumours have it, volleyball club seniors Nishinoya and Tanaka had only burst out laughing when presented with the gossip, and refused to say anything. Ennoshita, the placid captain, had merely shrugged his shoulders and said, “well, that’s their business, not yours, is it?” In the end, nobody is anywhere closer to the truth.

.

.

.

“People think that I’m an asshole who’s cheating on Yachi with you,” Hinata tells Kageyama, one day.

Kageyama snorts.

.

.

.

In their third year, the rumours surrounding Hinata-Kageyama-Yachi abate when Yamaguchi and Tsukishima, the other two third-years of the volleyball club, announce that they are dating. According to the juniors, they had declared it to the club one day after practice, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima holding hands tightly in front of the entire group as they faced the club together and told them, “we’re together”. They’re the first publicly known gay couple in the school – and so knowledge of them spreads like wildfire through the entire student population, knowledge about that pleasant freckled boy and tall imposing blond from class 3-4. They’re constantly seen together, after school, at practice, during lunch – though at lunch, they’re with Hinata, Kageyama and Yachi too.

The five of them become something of a spectacle, in their third-year. With Yamaguchi and Tsukishima dating, along with the entire fiasco that is the Hinata-Kageyama-Yachi situation, the entire school populace becomes interested in their group interactions the same way one would be devoted to a personal investment. At least a few pairs of eyes are on them at any one time during their daily lunches in the school’s back courtyard. If any volleyball club juniors want to find their seniors, whether it’s their tall stoic captain, their smiling kind vice-captain, their glaring setter, their loud-spirited ace, or their shy but capable club manager, they can almost always find them in the same place during lunch hour, clustered together eating food and chatting, sharing notes and discussing new volleyball related matters. They would always sit together.

Until one day, they don’t sit together at all.

The school back courtyard is suddenly empty of five people. There are quiet murmurs about the absence. People approach the volleyball juniors to ask about what happened, but the juniors are just as in the dark as the rest of the school. All they know, is that the group that used to go everywhere together is now avoiding each other at practice, Kageyama and Tsukishima on one side of the court, Hinata and Yamaguchi on the other. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima can’t look each other in the eye. The juniors say that Yachi stands in between at the sides, staring after the four of them, with a look on her face that says that she might cry. The only thing remotely normal is the rhythm between Hinata and Kageyama, where they – and their volleyball quicks – stay the same as usual. Practices run normally, but the atmosphere between the third-years is tense and uncomfortable.

Still people ask for more information, but this is all that the volleyball club juniors have to give. Shaking their heads, they admit to knowing nothing else.

The year passes into summer like this.

.

.

.

But then summer ends, and Yamaguchi comes to school holding Yachi’s hand, and subsequently _all hell breaks loose._  

Rumours fly anew, faster and more furiously than ever before. People come up with their own scenarios and explanations for what’s going on and share them with their friends, spreading ideas until the school is full of theories all wildly different from each other, but nobody can come to an agreement on what the truth behind the matter is. The five of them start eating lunch together at the back courtyard again. The volleyball club juniors report that they’re back to hanging out everywhere together, but can offer absolutely no explanation whatsoever for their almost miraculous reunion. What happened over the summer, that resulted in their group’s reconciliation, but made Tsukishima and Yamaguchi break up, causing Yamaguchi to date Yachi instead? Wasn’t Yachi dating Hinata before? Since when had they broken it off?

Nobody knows what’s going on with the five of them anymore.

A girl from second year claims that she saw Kageyama and Hinata holding hands one time between classes; another first year says he once saw Yachi and Tsukishima listening to music through the same earphones whilst studying together in an empty classroom after school. A third-year classmate swears up and down that Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are never seen separate in class, and that Yamaguchi sometimes takes naps on Tsukishima’s lap during breaks. Someone else says she once saw Yachi bring two bento boxes to school, and when she had asked what the second box was for, Yachi had reportedly said, “For Kageyama-kun! He doesn’t get packed lunches from home, so I made one for him.”

No one story claims to be the singular truth, yet everyone insists that they’re not lying. _I really saw them, no, listen–_ There’s no use asking any of the five about it, either, because they don’t give any answers themselves. Hinata just grins and starts babbling on about something else, diverting from the topic through sheer force of will. Nobody in Kageyama’s class dares to ask him anyway. Yamaguchi smiles sheepishly and doesn’t say a word, whilst Tsukishima only smirks in response before pseudo-politely telling the other party that it’s none of their business. And, well, anybody who tries asking Yachi ends up flustering and scaring her so much that they feel too guilty to pursue it any further.

Nowadays, when they sit together in the school’s back courtyard to eat lunch, the entire school’s eyes are on them. It feels like a deliberate fuckery, at this point; Hinata flops onto Tsukishima’s lap on a regular basis, and yet Tsukishima doesn’t shove him off. Yamaguchi and Yachi share out the food they bring for everyone, and when their hands touch, they would always blush. Kageyama and Tsukishima regularly bicker, but Tsukishima still lets Kageyama steal the food out of his bento without batting an eye. Nobody knows what’s going on. Even the volleyball juniors can’t get any information out of their seniors. The five of them remain tight-lipped, silent and secretive.

.

.

.

“Y’know, nobody knows what’s going on with us,” Hinata says, one day, when the five of them are walking home together.

“You can’t really blame them,” Yamaguchi points out, swinging his hand clasped with Tsukishima’s through the air. Tsukishima wears a long-suffering expression at the action. “It’s not exactly intuitive.”

“Should we, ah, maybe clear it up? Make an announcement, or something.”

Tsukishima scoffs. “Why should we? It’s none of their business, anyway. Plus,” he adds, smirking, “I like watching them run round in circles.”

“You’re such an asshole,” Kageyama tells him, rolling his eyes.

“You know it, King.”

.

.

.

_“What do you say,” Yamaguchi says, tentatively, stretching out his hand, “we try this?”_

_Yachi looks at Yamaguchi’s hand, hesitating, and then looks back at Hinata. He’s nodding encouragingly at her from behind, beaming at her as bright as the summer setting sun backlighting Yamaguchi’s silhouette, and Yachi gathers up her courage. Closing her eyes, Yachi takes a deep breath, and nods._

_“Okay,” she says, and places her hand atop Yamaguchi’s._

_Yamaguchi’s smile could make flowers bloom. And Yachi’s answering grin, though small, is very, very real._

.

.

.

The third-year Karasuno volleyball members have a secret.

Nobody knows what it is, only the fact that it exists. The rumours surrounding them are varied, the stories all incredibly different. When asked about it, the five of them don’t give any answers; or if they do, their only response is, “well, it’s our business, isn’t it?” Their classmates have no answers. Even their club juniors shrug helplessly.

“Honestly, what’s the _deal_ with those senpais?” Someone asks, passing by the windows leading to the back courtyard. Out in the courtyard, the Karasuno third-years pause in their conversation.

“Dunno, apparently they never talk about it.”

“We’ll never know then, I guess.”

A loud sigh. “Yeah, I suppose.”

The five third-years exchange glances, and smile.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to have put in a gratuitous amount of handholding. Clearly I am thoroughly unoriginal when it comes to covert ways of expressing affection. 
> 
> Would anybody like to venture a guess as to how the hinakagetsukiyamayachi gets together in my fic? You can actually chart the progression through the story, and I’ve dropped a few hints on the defining events too. You can leave me a comment of your guess, and I’ll tell you if you’re right! (By the way, I just need to ask: is it like common courtesy for writers to respond to comments on their fics. Is that a thing. Cos I read every single comment on my fics but I have never thought to reply to them – but it just occurred to me that replying might be thing, so like have I accidentally been rude all this time???) 
> 
> Alternatively, you can drop me your guess at my [tumblr](http://guilty-lights.tumblr.com/)? Or you can just talk to me in general there, that’s cool too! 
> 
> If you liked the fic, please leave kudos or a comment, they make my day :)


End file.
